


Foot Bath

by lahiffed



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, a healthy appreciation for foot health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahiffed/pseuds/lahiffed
Summary: Marinette gets a birthday present for Alya that's really more of a present for herself.





	Foot Bath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrangetypeofchemistry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangetypeofchemistry/gifts).



Marinette would be lying if she said her reasons for buying Alya a deluxe foot spa for her birthday weren’t 100% selfish.

She was sweating like a sinner in church while she watched Alya unwrap her present, silently hoping that she’d want to use it right away. Goodness, how she wanted to pamper her best friend. “We can,” she coughed. “We can use this tonight, if you want.” She watched Alya stare at her and couldn’t quite gauge her reaction. She held up the canvas bag she had brought with her and started pulling out little bottles. “I brought foot scrubs and polish so you could have a spa day.”

Alya’s eyes were wide and she seemed on edge for some reason. Marinette shrinked in on herself before putting her supplies back in the bag. “I understand if you don’t want it, I just--”

“NO!” Marinette froze at Alya’s outburst. “No I… I would love it.” Alya wouldn’t meet her eyes but she could could see it in her body language, she wanted this as much as she did.

“Is it-” Marinette gulped, not so subtly staring at her best friend’s shoe. “Is it okay if I… take off your shoes?”

Alya turned a fierce shade of red before nodding her head and letting out a whispered “please.” Both girls inched towards each other as Marinette bent lower and reached out to undo her friend’s laces with shaking hands. Marinette was honestly surprised she hadn’t passed out by the time she had pulled off both of her shoes, and it was by sheer force of will that she kept a straight face while gently peeling off her socks.

It took everything in Marinette not to inhale the sweet scent of the foot in front of her. In fact, the next hour of gently rubbing, massaging, and cleaning the precious appendage was the ultimate test in her self control. Particularly when the gorgeous owner of said limb let out a low deep moan. 

Gently, Marinette patted one foot dry, and then the other before moving on to color the nails the most gorgeous shade of orange to enhance the beauty to a point she almost couldn’t bear. The beauty shop attendant-- Meg, wasn't it?-- had described the color as “suckable” and she was so incredibly tempted to discover if it was true.

Too quickly, Marinette realized she had finished with the last toe. Her feet looked gorgeous-- of course they did since they were Alya’s-- and Marinette gave them one last caress. “All finished,” she declared, noticing she hadn’t even bothered to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

Alya pulled her feet back and looked at Marinette with an almost hungry expression. “Can I… do yours?”

Marinette felt a sudden head rush at the request. It was everything she hoped for and she just prayed that she’d be able to keep little Marinette under control.

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to reread this for errors/spelling/checking if it's good. Dedicated to the Alyanette server but specifically Lib for ver birthday.


End file.
